


Slow Dancing In The Dark

by jiangchxngs



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Exes to Lovers, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Masquerade, Memories, Side Han Jisung | Han/Bang Chan, Side Kim Woojin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Side Lee Felix/Kim Woojin, Side Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin, Side Yang Jeongin | I.N/Lee Felix, Slow Dancing, i don't know how to do this, mostly soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-07 20:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20315764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangchxngs/pseuds/jiangchxngs
Summary: seungmin was trying his hardest to move on from his ex though it was proving to be difficult considering seungmin saw him in everything





	1. Slow Dancing In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fic here so go easy on me ^.^
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated <3

Seungmin was not in the mood to deal with his best friend at such ungodly hours of the night — or rather morning. He loved Jisung, really, he just knew how much of a handful the older boy could be – he never seemed to run out of energy. That’s why, upon spotting the boy sitting on the bed in the corner of Seungmin's dorm room, a groan slipped past the younger's lips.

“Why are you back so late?” asked Jisung, ignoring the scrunched eyebrows oh his friend's face, “I’ve been waiting here for almost two hours.”

“You should’ve just gone home,” muttered Seungmin, stripping off his coat and discarding it on the chair that was starting to pile up with clothes, “It’s nearly one am, Jisung.”

“Why are you back so late?” he repeated, raising his eyebrows.

“My co-worker wanted me to cover her shift – it ended at twelve and I wanted to take a walk back to clear my head,” the younger explained, not in the mood to get into anything with his best friend, “Now, why are you here?”

“Thanks,” Jisung muttered, sarcasm leaking into his tone, “Can’t a guy just want to visit his best friend?”

“The real reason now,” Seungmin said, moving over to his wardrobe and starting to take out his sleepwear – which consisted of a pair of black sweatpants and a fluffy sweater.

“Fine.” Jisung huffed. “A. . . friend of mine is hosting a fund raising party. It’s pretty formal – more like a ball. I want you to come with me.”

“A friend?” he smirked, eyes flitting over the feint blush dusted upon Jisung's cheeks, “You mean the same _friend_ you’re constantly talking about? The one you make music with that’s _so incredibly smart_.”

“I don’t sound like that,” the blond denied in a high pitched voice, grabbing the cushion and throwing it in Seungmin’s direction.

Seungmin cackled before putting on the exaggerated high pitched voice again, “_Oh, he’s so handsome, you should see him. Oh, and his _accent_, it’s _so_ hot.”_

Jisung frowned. “Shut _up_. Yes, it’s him, okay? Now stop being a meany.”

“When is this ball anyway?” Seungmin asked, slipping into the small bathroom and starting his skincare routine. Jisung followed, stopping to stand behind him.

“It’s a week from now, Min. Please come, for me?”

Seungmin didn’t reply, focusing on cleansing his face and washing it off. After finishing, he wiped himself off and looked back at Jisung. “I don’t know, Sung. You know I’m not a big fan of crowded events.”

“I promise you that you’ll have a good time, and if you have a problem then I’ll bring you back, okay?”

Seungmin stopped his movements completely, hand falling back to his side from when it was reaching for his toothbrush. “You’re _very_ insistent about this. Is there something else I’m supposed to know?”

Jisung sighed. “Look. . . There’s someone I want you to meet.” It was Seungmin's turn to sigh. “Wait, before you turn me down, just hear me out, okay? His name is Jeongin – he’s a year younger than you and he’s a real sweetheart. I think you’ll really like him. If anything, at least you might make a friend out of this.”

Running a hand through his hair, Seungmin sighed once again. “Jisung. . .”

“Min, it’s been over a year. He’s not coming back – at least not any time soon. Don’t you think it’s time to move on?”

Shaking his head, Seungmin bit the inside of his cheek. After a few moments of silence, he spoke up, “Okay. I’ll come – just don’t expect anything from me, okay? I’ll give him a chance but I can’t guarantee that anything’s gonna happen.”

“Of course!” Jisung bounced on his heels excitedly, his bright, heart-shaped smile settling on his face and his eyes forming crescents. Seungmin couldn’t help but smile. “Thanks, Min. I’ll leave you now and I’ll text you the details tomorrow, okay?”

“Bye, Sungie.”

When he was gone and Seungmin was ready for bed, he slipped under the covers. When his head hit the pillow, memories flooded through his mind, flashing behind his eyelids , and filling his every thought. Memories of the boy he once loved (the boy he still loved).

—

If Seungmin was being honest, he wished their story had been a more interesting one. He wished he could say they'd met in a cheesy, k-drama worthy way. Maybe bumping into each other and looking into the other's eyes, instantly feeling a connection. 

That wasn't how it had happened, though. 

Seungmin remembered it vividly, almost as if it had happened just weeks ago. 

"Seungmin!" called a voice from behind said boy. Seungmin spun around to see his close friend, Felix, with a puppy-like smile on his face and a hand joined in his. The hand belonged to another boy who looked both mildly terrified and out of breath. 

"Hey, Felix." He wasn't focused on his friend, though. His eyes were trained on the boy whom he'd never had the pleasure of setting his eyes on before. God, he was pretty — from his soft, sparkling eyes, down to the dip of his cupid's bow. "Who's this?" 

"I want you to meet my friend and dance partner — Hwang Hyunjin," Felix said, eyes narrowing at the look on Seungmin's face. It could've been described as starstruck with a hint of gay panic. 

The youngest just couldn't tear his eyes away. Not even when the pretty boy's eyes made contact with his. "Pleasure to meet you, Hwang Hyunjin." His voice sounded foreign even to himself — as if he'd just had his breath snatched away and he was trying his best to regain it. "I'm Kim Seungmin, a friend of Felix." 

When Hyunjin smiled, Seungmin swore he felt his heart stutter and his lungs momentarily collapse. "The pleasure is all mine, Kim Seungmin." 

—

"There's one thing I forgot to mention about the party," Jisung said, setting his cup of hot cocoa down on the little coffee table situated towards the corner of his dorm room. 

Seungmin looked up from the sheet music splayed out in front of him. "I kind of forgot about it," he admitted, shrugging his shoulders. 

"Of course you did," Jisung continued easily. He'd known Seungmin long enough to have his mannerisms figured out. "That's exactly why I've already got something for you to wear, and a mask." 

Raising his eyebrows, he answered, "Mask? What mask?" 

"And that brings me to the part I forgot to mention," the older of the two chirped, "It's a masquerade ball — my idea." 

"How fancy is this thing anyways?" 

Jisung tapped his pencil on the table before pushing it behind his ear. "Very." 

Seungmin looked backed down, a sinking pit of nervousness pooling in his stomach. Suddenly the quavers and breves on the paper didn't make much sense as they blurred together. Seungmin couldn't understand the music — not when he was lost in thought about a boy filled with harmonies. 

—

"Seungmin! Wait up." 

He didn't even have to turn his head to know who the voice belonged to. He did slow his pace though, letting the boy know that he'd heard him. 

"Are you doing anything right now?" Hyunjin asked once he'd caught up, easily slipping his hands through Seungmin's arms and lifting half of the pile of books stacked, transferring them into his own hands. 

"Thanks," the younger mumbled, a soft blush settling upon his cheeks, "And no, I was actually just gonna head back home." 

"I have a proposal," Hyunjin said, a smile resting upon his lips as it always seemed to when he was around Seungmin, "Let's go drop your stuff back to your place, and then we'll go out for a while." 

"Just us?" asked Seungmin, biting the inside of his cheek and holding his breath as he hoped for the answer he wanted. 

"Is that a problem?" he replied smoothly, quirking an eyebrow. 

A chuckle left his lips. "No, not a problem at all." 

They ended up spending the entire night together, cuddled up on the sofa in Hyunjin's basement, binge watching shows and simply enjoying each other's presence. 

Seungmin remembered that to be the first of many more nights they would spend together. 

— 

"You ready?" 

"Almost!" Seungmin called back in reply, adjusting his bow tie in the mirror and speculating the thin line of makeup that lined his eyelids. 

"Minnie! I hope you don't mind but Bin hyung and Minho hyung are— wow." Jisung trailed off as soon as Seungmin stepped out from the bathroom. 

"Do I look alright?" asked the youngest in the room, fiddling with his collar and tugging at his sleeves.

Jisung moved to him and pushed his hands away to stop him from causing any damage. "Seungminnie, you look incredible. If I wasn't taken, I'd be all over you." 

"Taken?" Seungmin raised his eyebrows, smirking as he watched Jisung splutter and flush red. 

"Stop," he whined, "Fine, yeah, Channie hyung asked me to be his boyfriend yesterday." 

"I'm happy for you," he replied, eyes softening as he took in the shy smile and pink cheeks of his best friend, "You deserve to be happy." 

"So do you." Jisung gave him a soft smile and fixed his collar. "Now come on, Minho hyung and Changbin hyung are probably making out in the car." 

"Wait!" Seungmin stopped suddenly as they were heading out of the dorm, "My mask!"

He rushed back inside and grabbed the bag Jisung had given him the mask in, took it out and looked into his full length mirror as he slipped it over his face. 

The mask covered his entire face, a striking black with a midnight blue creeping in, eloquent designs pouring from the eye holes and across the rest of the mask, dotted with small diamante, mimicking stars in the midst of twilight. 

It reminded him of his best moments. And his worst. 

—

The stars were a witness to much of Seungmin and Hyunjin's firsts. Under their gaze, their light, their fiery glow, they'd had their first kiss. 

Seungmin could still feel it when he thought back to it — the way Hyunjin had whispered his name as if it were a sacred oath, the way Hyunjin had cradled his face in his hands as if afraid he would break, the way their bodies, their minds, their souls entertwined and existed in harmony. 

"Seungmin," it was soft, carried away by the soft breeze, for no ears but their own. 

and Seungmin was at a loss — of words, of actions, of thoughts. His lips, his body, his mind, and his heart filled with Hyunjin, Hyunjin, _Hyunjin. _

"Kiss me," he gasped out softly, his tone nearing desperation, "_Please_." 

and kiss him Hyunjin did. Once again, Seungmin wished he could say that when their lips touched, he felt, saw fireworks behind his eyelids. 

But kissing Hyunjin was so much better than they described in romance novels. When they pressed close together, Seungmin's arm wrapped around his neck and Hyunjin's rested at the younger's waist, everything around them went quiet. 

and even if it was only in his head, they were the only ones in the world, underneath the stars, in a universe just for them. 

— 

"Hey, you okay?" Jisung's voice brought Seungmin back to reality. He looked at himself in the mirror a moment longer and turned to Jisung.

"Yeah, let's go." The two boys walked out of the dorm building and spotted their two friends waiting in the car, and (spoiler alert, Jisung was right) making out. 

Jisung tapped on the window, the two jerking away from each other at the action. Changbin's face turned a dark shade of red as he slipped off his boyfriend's lap and back into the passenger seat. 

"Can't you guys keep your hands to yourselves for thirty minutes?" Seungmin asked as he slipped into the backseat with Jisung following. 

Minho smirked and intertwined his fingers with Changbin's. "Kind of hard to resist when you have a boyfriend this gorgeous." 

The younger boys rolled their eyes. "Whatever," Seungmin scoffed, "Let's just get this over with." 


	2. You'll End Up In My Arms

"Woojin hyung! Felix! Over here," Jisung called out, flagging down the other boys by waving his hand out. When the two spotted the group of four, they made their way over.

"Is Jeongin not with you?" asked Jisung, eyebrows pinching together. 

Felix replied quickly, "He is! He went to the bathroom a few minutes ago, he should be back soon." Then he turned to Seungmin. "Min! How are you? I feel like it's been forever since I've seen you." 

"It really has," the younger replied, hugging the Australian warmly, "I'm doing well, what about you?" 

"Great! I have this whole dance showcase coming up soon and it's been really stressful, ask Woojin hyung— wait, I don't think you've met before." 

Woojin smiled, shaking his head. "We haven't. I'm Woojin, Felix's boyfriend. I've heard a lot about you - it's nice to finally put a name to a face." 

"It's great to meet you, I didn't even know Felix was into someone, much less had a boyfriend. I guess it really has been a long time." Seungmin smiled albeit almost bitterly. "We should catch up some time." 

"Definitely." Felix's eyes turned towards another direction. "Hey! There's Jeongin. Innie, we're over here!" 

Seungmin could have sworn Felix's eyes lit up upon resting his eyes on his friend. 

"Innie!" Jisung exclaimed, pulling the younger boy into a hug. 

Minho and Changbin who had been talking to Woojin stopped their conversation to greet the youngest boy, not forgetting to ruffle his hair and even boop his nose (that was just Changbin). 

Woojin pulled Jeongin to his side, nuzzling against him. Seungmin narrowed his eyes. 

"Innie, this is Seungmin," Jisung said, pulling the redhead away from Woojin, "Seungmin, this is Jeongin. The one I told you I want you to meet." 

Jisung managed to usher the others away, leaving just Seungmin and Jeongin. 

"You okay?" Seungmin asked, noticing the slight red tint to Jeongin's eyes even in the dim lighting of the extravagant ball room. Seungmin wondered what the budget for this party must've been. 

Jeongin smiled, and Seungmin couldn't help but want to coo at how adorable he was, even with the top half of his face covered by a white mask with gold leaf decor. "Of course!" 

"Do you wanna step outside for a bit? I'd honestly like to see your face properly, considering this is the first time I'm meeting you." Seungmin chuckled, offering the boy his hand. 

"That'd be perfect." Taking Seungmin's hand with slight reluctance, the older lead them out to a balcony. 

Letting go of the younger's hand, Seungmin pulled the mask off his face and Jeongin followed suit. "Cute," Seungmin mumbled. 

Jeongin really looked at Seungmin. His curious eyes flickered everywhere — everywhere but Seungmin's eyes. 

"Can I be honest with you?" Seungmin spoke up, biting the inside of his cheek. Jeongin nodded. "I know why Jisung wanted us to meet, and I guess you do too. I just wanna let you know that I don't think I'm in any place for a relationship right now, I'm honestly still kinda hung up over my ex and I don't think it would be fair to you if we did start anything." 

Jeongin sighed and Seungmin was mildly surprised that he sounded relieved. "I agree, I'm also not really looking for anything right now." 

"Does have something to do with the fact that you were crying earlier?" 

Jeongin let out an unamused chuckle. "It has everything to do with that, yeah." 

"And I'm guessing that Felix and Woojin-ssi are involved?" 

"You, Kim Seungmin, are a sharp one." Jeongin shook his head, pulling his mask back on and gesturing for Seungmin to do the same. "Come on, I hope you know how to slow dance." 

"Yeah, I've had practice." 

—

Seungmin had always felt safe within Hyunjin's arms. There was something about the way they moved together, the way they connected to sway to the show beat of the song, that was so enticing, so calming. 

Seungmin remembered the first time they'd danced together. When the moonlight poured in through the windows, trickling against the floor and reflecting upon the skin of the boy he loved. When midnight had struck and they had but time to waste. 

When Hyunjin had stretched out his palm, dipped his head and murmured, "Dance with me." 

Their footsteps were clumsy and their giggles hushed as they moved to the sound of Seungmin's soft humming — a melody for only them, a rhythm only they would dance to. 

Hyunjin pressed his lips against his boyfriend's ear, tightening his grip around Seungmin's waist and spoke, voice dripping with honey, "I love you." 

And Seungmin's melody came to a halt, breath hitching and knees growing weak. He pulled back to look into the eyes of his love — those same eyes that had him enchanted from the very first day, those same eyes he could, _would_, spend hours trying to count every fleck and sparkle they held. 

He was at a loss for words. He couldn't bring himself to choke out those words he'd been holding back for far too long. So he pressed his lips against Hyunjin's and hoped it would say what he couldn't. 

Before, Seungmin never would have guessed he'd be standing in a beautiful boy's kitchen at midnight, holding him in his arms, and confessing his love. Hyunjin had shaken up everything he thought he'd known, broken him out of his shell, and then, he was gone. 

— 

Seungmin pulled away from Jeongin. "I'm sorry," he managed to choke out, "I need a minute. I can't do this." 

Seungmin rushed off. He didn't know where he was going. All he knew was that he needed to get away, away, _away_. From that damned dance floor, from the music, from everything. 

Because everything reminded him of Hyunjin. 

Seungmin rushed into the bathroom. 

Hyunjin's smile, Hyunjin's laugh, Hyunjin's kiss. 

He ripped off his mask.

Holding him in his arms, dancing with him. 

He stared at his reflection. 

Slow dancing at their senior prom, when they weren't able to go as a couple but promised to save each other a dance. 

His eyes filled with tears. 

Slow dancing in Hyunjin's front yard when Seungmin had rushed to his house in tears after his parents kicked him out. Hyunjin holding him against his chest, telling him that hey, it's okay, we'll be okay, we'll get through this together. 

He wiped the tears away with the ball of his hand. 

Slow dancing in the dark. With the stars witnessing their love, their hurt, their trust, their demise. 

He breathed in deeply. 

and suddenly, he was just gone. 

—

"I'm sorry, Seungmin. I have no choice." 

Seungmin stared at him, waiting for him to crack a smile, tell him he was just messing around, nudge him and kiss his lips and tell him he's sorry for making a stupid joke. 

But there wasn't any of that. Just him, Hyunjin's tears, and their aching hearts.

"So you're just leaving?" Seungmin choked out, trying to wrap his mind around the situation at hand. 

Hyunjin looked around him. The boxes, the empty rooms, the polished floors. Almost exactly the same as when they'd arrived in Busan years ago. 

Seungmin turned. The empty kitchen, the cleared out lawn, the missing couch, the loss of their memories. 

and he began to walk out the door. 

"Where are you going?" Hyunjin cried desperately, grabbing his wrist. 

"I'm not going anywhere," Seungmin said coldly, "You're the one that's leaving. I'm just walking out first." 

"Seungmin, wait, please. I love you." he'd already let go of the younger's wrist but he stood close behind the boy, so close that Seungmin wanted nothing more than to lean back into his embrace and never let go. 

"You say that like I don't love you," Seungmin muttered, taking a step back and turning to face Hyunjin. He was already out the door, only movements away from slipping out of Hyunjin's grasp.

"That's the first time you said it." 

That's when his tears fell. "Have I not shown you? Have I not done enough to tell you how much I love you without using my words?" 

When Hyunjin said nothing, he continued. "Do I have to tell you, Jinnie? That I've never loved anyone the way I love you. That you are, and you have been for a long time, my everything. I love you so much that it hurts, it _hurts_. I'm sorry you couldn't see that though." 

"Seungmin, baby!" Hyunjin called out after him, "Wait for me! I'll be back. I promise you." 

and Seungmin never saw him again. 

—

Seungmin put his mask back on. He took a deep breath and tried to calm his racing heart. 

He walked out. 

The melody of the music was sweet, it was soft, and it made Seungmin smile. 

Stepping back toward the dance floor, Seungmin looked around to try and spot anyone familiar. After giving up, he turned toward his left and saw someone. 

The stranger wore a mask similar to his own, although contrary in colour. The white mask covered his entire face, save for his eyes, and was decorated with silver patterns. The stranger reached out and said, loud enough to be heard over the music, "May I have this dance?" 

Seungmin let out a shaky breath. He took the strangers hand and smiled despite knowing nobody would see it. "Sure." 

The man's hand rested gently upon his waist and held Seungmin's in the other. When they began to move, Seungmin's heart began to shake and stumble. 

The way their bodies slotted together, the way they moved to the music as one. It was familiar. Too familiar. 

Seungmin pulled away and took a step back. "Hyunjin?" 

The stranger took off his mask and Seungmin's heart almost collapsed then and there. "Seungmin?" 


End file.
